


Anywhere with you

by claudinedelyon



Series: Ignite [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coda, First Kiss, M/M, Road Trips, Snapshots, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudinedelyon/pseuds/claudinedelyon
Summary: Nico and Martino take a detour.A coda to "I think I'm gonna start a fire".
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Ignite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079102
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, friends. Take good care of yourselves.
> 
> FYI, this won't make much sense if you haven't read part 1.
> 
> Title from Passenger's "Anywhere"

They’ve been driving for over an hour and Nico hasn’t had any reason to complain about the company so far. On the contrary, not only is Martino still wide awake, he’s laughing so hard that he only barely manages to finish a story about his friend who decided to start making craft beer in a bathtub. Nico is supposed to be looking at the road, but it’s not easy to keep his attention away from him. It feels like a stroke of good luck that they’re still on a portion of the road where other cars are few and far between.

Now that he’s able to get a good look at Martino, it’s obvious that his drawing had been all wrong, but for good reason. No way could he have ever imagined such expressive eyes and the way they crinkle with happiness as he recalls story after story. And yet, despite its inaccurate portrayal, Martino had only agreed to let go of the sheet of paper and lay it down on the backseat very reluctantly.

Back on the parking lot, when Nico’s supervisor had clapped him on the back and told him to go home and that they’d debrief everything later, he had briefly regretted that his radio was back in his lookout so he couldn’t tell Martino that he’d be able to keep his promise in the end. He had then waited impatiently, pacing by his car until, after what felt like hours, the helicopter had landed and the lookouts had filed out one by one, the familiar redheaded figure coming last. Any regret had flickered off as soon as their eyes met and Martino’s closed-off expression and hunched shoulders had turned into a bright beam and a tight hug.

It had been as easy then to extend an invitation back to his place as it had been to pick up the radio all summer and as it was now to drive together as if they hadn’t just officially met.

“Was the beer good at least?” Nico asks curiously while Martino concludes his tale and rubs at his cheeks as if they hurt from smiling so much.

“It was the worst fucking thing I’ve ever drunk.”

Martino keeps telling stories and Nico keeps driving, and with every new mile, the distance between them and the memory of the fire keeps growing.

The sun is near setting, just at that annoying point in the sky where it’s exactly between the sun visor and the horizon, shining directly into Nico’s face when he decides that they’re due a break. The car needs gas, they both could use the closest thing to fresh food that they can get in a freeway gas station and he’d rather not go blind today.

After Martino admits a bit shamefully that he doesn’t have much cash to spend since he expected to go directly from the forest back to the airport, Nico leaves him to wander around the almost empty parking lot to stretch his legs while he goes to pay for the gas and stock up on any food he can find that does not come in a can.

He comes back to find Martino curled up inside the car and fast asleep, with his head resting on his forearm and his seatbelt firmly in place. Despite his slight disappointment at losing his - albeit ineffective - copilot, Nico tells himself that at least, he got a few hours of Martino’s attention before the whirlwind of the past day caught up to him.

As the hour progressed and they drove further north, the air had started to cool down, so Nico gets back in his seat and cranks his window half-open, the way he prefers it over the sometimes stifling atmosphere of the small car. He opens a still blessedly cool can of Coke and turns on the radio just loud enough to hear over the sound of the engine.

When the CD of Earl Sweatshirt that has barely left his radio for the three years he’s owned the car had started playing automatically as they drove off the parking lot back in Wyoming, Martino had made a face like he was making a valiant effort to like it but was tragically failing at it. Halfway through the second song, Nico had put an end to his torture and started looking for a decent radio station. He had briefly paused on some twangy country song, just to see Martino’s reaction. The disgust on his face had not disappointed.

Now, Nico takes the opportunity to mouth along to the familiar songs, occasionally distracted by Martino shifting in his seat or sighing in his sleep at some real or imagined worry.

The drive back to Moscow has long become as familiar to him as the narrow streets of Florence had once been, but this year, the progressive return to civilization that has marked the end of summer for the past 5 years doesn’t feel quite as bittersweet as it usually does.

“You’re not tired?” Martino asks while stifling a yawn, which is how Nico finds out that he’s awake again. Nico blinks and rolls his shoulders before replying, as much to relax his stiff muscles as to pull himself away from a daydream about a hot summer night and the distant glow of a forest fire.

“No, I’m fine.” He points at the now two empty cans of Coke that are lying on the backseat.

Martino stretches out his arms in front of him and shifts in his seat to find a better position.

“How long did I sleep?”

He peeks through the windshield at the darkness surrounding them with a slightly dazed expression.

“Six hours.”

Martino’s eyebrows shoot up and he takes another look at the mountains visible on both sides of the road.

“Really?” His eyes narrow with suspicion as he stares at Nico.

“Yes, we’re almost there.”

“Really?” Martino repeats with now clear disbelief.

“No,” Nico can’t help but give in with a laugh. “Not really. It’s been about two hours.”

“Yeah, no shit. I thought you lived in a town.” He makes a vague gesture at the sprawling nothingness surrounding them.

“Technically yeah, but actually the road to Moscow looks a lot like that as well. With maybe fewer mountains. It’s not exactly the Gra.”

With a noncommittal sound, Martino turns around to grab his water bottle from the back seat.

“Sorry for falling asleep, I’m not even keeping you company.”

“At least you warned me,” Nico teases before catching sight of a familiar sign at the side of the road. “And actually, you woke up just in time.”

“Oh, yeah?” Martino sits up with curiosity. “For what?”

“Do you mind if we take a little detour?”

“A detour? Where?”

“Marti.” Nico gives him a look. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes, I do.” He pauses for a moment to look at the road and the continued absence of pretty much anything in their field of vision. “Where?”

“There’s a place I know in about 30 minutes that I want to show you. And I could use a break in a little bit.”

The answer, although still vague, seems to please Martino as he nods happily before turning around again, this time to grab the paper bag full of food.

“Okay.”

They’re driving slowly along a dirt road when Martino clears his throat pointedly.

“Ni?”

Nico has a feeling that he knows what he’s about to ask given the way his head snaps around to better read the sign they’ve just driven past. “Yes?”

“That said ‘private property’, right?”

“Did it?” He may not be able to hold back the grin, but at least he can pretend to sound innocent enough.

“Where are we going?” Suspicion is back in Martino’s voice as he tries to find some kind of landmark around them.

“Don’t worry, I know this place. My thesis advisor owns it. I’ve been here before.”

“And she’s not going to wonder why there’s a car driving around in the middle of the night?”

“I doubt it, she’s visiting her family in Hawaii right now.”

That finally seems to appease Martino who relaxes back into his seat, although he keeps his eyes firmly trained on the road ahead of them.

“Why are we here, then?”

“Hang on for one more minute, you’ll see.”

They reach the end of the road, more of a path at this point, where Nico parks the car so they can walk the last few meters to their final destination, the pond located behind the cabin, where he had come swimming twice on the warmest days of spring. Although he has not technically been invited to come around, the opportunity to take a dive when they were driving so close and the road was so long had seemed too good to resist. And if Kai were to find out, he’s pretty sure she wouldn’t mind that much. About 75% sure. More if she’s happy with how much progress he’s made over the summer, which is a bit of a gamble given that the radio resting on his desk had been constantly tempting him away from the samples he was supposed to study.

When Martino comes to stand next to him at the edge of the pond, he seems more intrigued than skeptical. Nico starts unlacing his boots before taking off his socks, and he can still feel Martino watching him but he can only guess at his expression now. He dips a toe into the water which is still pretty warm for 11pm, courtesy of the heatwave that has been hitting the area for the past few days. It’s more than good enough to wake him up after driving for almost five hours and washing away the rush of the sudden evacuation, so he takes off his shirt and turns around again, this time to find Martino staring at the vast expanse of the night sky stretching out above them with an awestruck expression that Nico recognizes. That endless sky is one of his favorite things about getting to the park every summer. It may be easy enough to drive out of Moscow to look at the stars, but they never look as right as they do from his tower’s walkway overlooking the forest.

“See, I promised I would show you the stars.”

The words startle Martino out of his reverie. He looks back at Nico, and when he takes in his bare chest, the surprise immediately turns to amusement.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going for a swim.”

“A swim?” Martino glances briefly to the pond. “In there?”

“Yes, it wouldn’t be the first time. Are you coming?”

Without waiting for an answer, he takes off his shorts and jumps. The water’s just the right temperature and he pushes himself as deep as he can manage before he feels like his lungs might explode.

When he emerges, Martino’s still standing by the side of the pond, but he’s taken off his shoes and is making circles in the water with his foot. He’s got his hands on his hips and a small smile on his face. Nico pushes his hair out of his face and meets his eyes.

“Are you really going to keep your clothes on?”

“I don’t know what’s in that pond,” Martino retorts.

“It’s just me.”

A grin grows slowly on Martino’s face, a little shy, a little sly. “Exactly.”

Nico gives him a long look before sinking back under the water and letting himself float there for a second, simply moving his arms up and down to keep himself in place. When Martino jumps into the water, he can feel and hear it and his whole body automatically shifts in his direction. With just one kick, he resurfaces to find Martino shaking his head like a wet puppy and opening his mouth to say something. But before any word can come out, Nico pushes water into his face and he splutters indignantly. Martino briefly disappears under the surface before jumping out again, coughing and pushing his hair out of his face. Nico swims back a little, taking his distance in anticipation of the retaliation that is bound to come.

“Are you fucking 12? How are they letting you be in charge of a whole park?”

In answer, Nico just shrugs. “There wasn't anyone else.”

So far, Martino seems more focused on keeping himself afloat and squinting at the water to see what’s under the surface than on taking revenge, so Nico inches closer to him, hoping not to raise suspicion.

It doesn’t work, however, since as soon as he is within reach and considering repeating the experience, Martino grabs his wrists with surprisingly swift reflexes. For a few seconds, Nico tries to free his hands but Martino’s holding on tight. He stops struggling and they end up face to face, each waiting for the other to make a move.

“And now, what’s your plan?” Nico challenges, glancing down at Martino’s fingers still clenched around his wrists.

He looks up to meet Martino’s intent gaze which convinces him that whatever is coming, he’ll gladly go along with it. But then, Martino moves closer and suddenly lets go of his arms to grab his shoulders instead and push Nico down under the water.

His grasp is not strong enough and he doesn’t put that much effort into it, but Nico willingly goes under and bats at his arms a couple of times, more out of principle than anything else. When he kicks up to get some air, Martino lets him and follows the movement so they break the surface almost at the same time. Somehow, Martino’s hands are still on his shoulders.

“And what’s your plan?” Martino breathes out.

Nico kisses him. There’s no surprise in the way Martino immediately reciprocates, so he must be down with the plan. More than that, he’s smiling into it and Nico is helpless not to smile as well.

As far as kisses go, it’s a bit of a mess. They’re way too enthusiastic to reach the other’s lips more often than not, the water makes everything slippery, wet hair keeps getting in the way and most of their energy has to go into holding each other up above water and not drowning. Absolutely none of it matters to Nico and he loses track of everything else in a matter of seconds.

Only when Martino suddenly winces and moves away, grabbing his leg with a hiss of pain do they seem to remember where they are. Nico glances around at the pond, the car, and the shadow of the cabin in the distance while Martino attempts to rub the cramp away, still refusing to take his left hand away from where it has migrated to Nico’s neck. Nico certainly doesn’t mind and keeps his own arm around his back to help him stay afloat. Unfortunately, because they are so tangled in each other, when Nico suddenly shivers, Martino immediately looks up at him.

“Are you cold?”

It may be the end of August in Idaho, but it’s also the middle of the night and they’ve been paddling mostly still in water for who even knows how long, so no matter how much he would like to, Nico can no longer ignore the fact that he is freezing.

“You’re gonna have to warm me up,” he tries but the effect is immediately ruined when another shiver runs through his whole body and Martino gives him a look.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Despite his reluctance to let go of Martino and have to go through the whole process of getting out, going back to the car, changing into dry clothes and then not being able to kiss him again for the next five hours as they continue driving, the clattering of Nico’s teeth convinces him that the effort may be worth it. Finally accepting defeat, he nods and follows Martino to the edge of the pond.

By the time he’s climbed back out, Martino is standing by the car in his dripping clothes, his arms wrapped around himself and looking pretty cold himself.

“There might have been a flaw to your plan.”

With a shake of his head, Nico opens the trunk of the car and nods towards the two backpacks.

“We have all our stuff in here, Marti. The plan was flawless.”

The plan might not have been entirely flawless because after three months in the park, they don’t have any actually clean clothes to put on and have to settle for dry instead.

“Was it worth the detour?” Nico asks with a grin as he opens the door on the driver’s side.

Martino rolls his eyes, but it is half-hearted at best. “I guess.”

They get back to their respective seats, and Martino buckles up before turning in his seat.

“How far are we still from your place?”

There’s something like impatience in his voice despite the happy crinkle of his eyes, and Nico leans over and kisses him again, kisses him for every time he wanted to in the past three months. Martino still smells like sweat and dust, both of which Nico has long learned to associate with summer, but the distinctive smell of water is also clinging to him now. It’s not the saturated chlorine smell from the campus swimming pool where Nico likes to go late at night when it’s practically empty, but something more raw and earthy that fits him perfectly. Nico’s friends from college who know about his summer job like to joke that fire suits him. If it does, he then Martino might have been the ground beneath his feet this summer.

“Don’t worry, we’re halfway there.”

Reluctantly, he breaks off the kiss to start the car and not delay any further the rest of the journey. As he reverses on the bumpy path, his elbow resting next to Martino’s headrest, Martino turned towards him and close enough to touch, Nico looks back through the rear window, back towards the summer and the crackling of an old radio, but also back towards the upcoming week.

In a week, he has a meeting with his advisor and Martino has a plane to catch, but this is all in the future and so distant from them now. Now, they’re here, soon merging back onto the main road towards their destination, with nothing but the stars shining high above them, no need for radios and all distance between them finally breached.

**Author's Note:**

> _If you wanna ride in a fast car  
>  And feel the wind in your hair  
> Darling just look beside you  
> Oh, I'll go with you anywhere_
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
